MM TCOT Poisoned Pen: Mata Hari
by startwriting
Summary: TCOT Poisoned Pen has some nice possible MM's. Here's one of them. Rated T for good reasons.


_TCOT Poisoned Pen left a lot of possibilities for MM's. Here's one I came up with. _

_For this MM, it's good to have seen the TVmovie itself of course, but apart from that it's also good to know something about Mata Hari, google a bit about her if the name doesn't ring any bells. Second, you have to know about a scene (in b&w, I don't know which episode) where Della asks Perry if she has to do something in a Mata Hari way. The scene itself is on YouTube, called _PM116_. _

_Rated T for very gooood reasons. _

_Let me know what you think. _

**MM TCOT Poisoned Pen : _Mata Hari_**

Ken Malansky knew his boss very well, and he knew this was hardly the moment to disturb the big man. But he had to, since the same man had sent him off to St. Louis tonight, and had ordered to tell him when he was leaving.

Silently watching the impressive posture in front of him, Malansky wished two things. The first wish was that one day he would be as good at his job as Perry Mason was. The second was that one day he would have a love in his life, that matched the one the famous lawyer shared and enjoyed with his secretary. He was told they used to hide it from the outside world in the early days, but they seemed not to care too much about pretending anymore. And they certainly didn't hide from Ken.

" What is it, Ken? " surprised that Perry Mason had it even in him to whisper, Ken walked into the room, and stood still next to him.

" I packed my things, and just wanted to say goodbye and I'll call you right away when I find something in St. Louis. " He whispered, while he watched what it was that his boss couldn't or wouldn't take his eyes off.

" And I wanted to kiss Della goodbye... " Ken hurried to finish his sentence at the sight of the frowning brows he met in the face in front of him, " ...but I guess I won't wake her up. "

" That's right. You won't. " The large hand that had kept him from waking up Della, squeezed his shoulder lightly. " I'd be very happy to kiss her for you, Ken. "

" I'm sure you don't mind at all. " Malansky smiled his insecure smile, and scratched his neck. " So long, Perry. "

" Good luck, Ken. And be careful. "

As the door closed behind his apprentice, Mason rest his large frame on the armrest of the couch, still taking in the form of his sleeping secretary in front of him. He had seen her sleeping on couches a thousand times in the last forty years, and as cliche as it was, he had never grown tired of the sight of it. Laying on her left side, her face devoid of make-up, her soft lips were curled up into a smile. Left arm draped lazily in front of her, the other resting on her right side, her hand on her soft belly. Her nightgown gently hugged the soft curves of her breasts, her waist, her hip, down over her legs, to just above her knees. Leaving her feet, ankles and smooth legs bare to meet the gaze of his eager eyes.

He knew about the smoothness of her legs, because he had insisted on doing the little shaving they had needed according to their owner tonight, and had put on the creamy oil afterwards, that made her skin feel like silk.

Her smooth bare legs. A treat for his tired mind.

Her head rest on a pillow now on the spot where he had been sitting with her head on his lap when Ken had come in because of the break-in in Rebecca Austins room. Perry felt pleased he had been able to reassure Rebecca about her future as a writer. He knew quality when he saw it. He was used to it. He was looking at it right now.

The familiair soft moan that escaped her while she woke up, came to his ears like a rehearsel for upcoming ones he was going to elicit from her. He felt very pleased with himself again, and considered his intention a very good reason to send his young associate off to St. Louis tonight, instead of tomorrow.

She slowly opened her eyes, and heaved a contented sigh when she noticed him. The gaze she gave him was one that made him feel young and invincible.

" I thought I heard Ken? "

" You heard right. He came in to say goodbye for now. I sent him to St. Louis, to find this Chris Hobbson. "

" Tonight? "

" Yes, tonight. "

She sat up and yawned softly while she stretched herself out, revealing a delicious view on her decollete to him. She knew very well she was displaying herself in front of him, he could tell by the way her dark eyes darkened even more in the dim light, and the way she pursed her lips.

" Come sit with me again. "

He removed the pillow from the couch to manoeuver his large body to the place he had sat before, and pulled her close to him in one movement. He nuzzled his face in her hair and inhaled strongly. Sometimes just the scent of Della Street was all he needed to relax his mind. Her peaceful appearance had indeed healed him more than once from the lying and cheating he met on a daily basis. And now the sultriness of her appearance also invited him to make his thoughts wander off to some pleasant activities that didn't require any judicial or secretarial skills, just time and experience. And they both had plenty of both.

She moved a little to mold her figure to his broad body, and relaxed her head to his chest.

A pleasant silence filled the room. After a couple of minutes he started to speak again. There was still something he had to say to her about the case, and he had just figured out what it was.

" Della, " he lifted her chin to make her look into his eyes. " You can't be in court together with Martha. You are too close to her. "

" I know. I reckoned you'd say that. I already talked to Martha about it. " She stroke his beard slowly. " She used to be a secretary, Perry. She can take notes for you if you want her to. "

" That is a good idea. " He took her hand from his face and kissed her palm. " And, I also want you to be one of the suspects for as long as possible. Maybe you can get something out of Max Mulgrew. He seems quite resentful, angry. " He studied her palm, and followed the lines on it with his index finger, ending his exploration with a kiss.

" Didn't you talk to him yourself? "

" No, I thought it better if you did that. He is very vulnerable to beautiful women, you know…" His next kiss was placed very carefully at the inside of her wrist. There was a small wave of her perfume left there. He inhaled it.

" You do flatter me, but you're mistaken here. I'm far too old for him. " When he shrugged as if to deny what she said, she looked into his eyes. " And you're quite biased, Perry Mason. "

" I just don't think age has anything to do with this. I was told it's the mystery about women he falls for. "

" Oh, you want me to do my Mata Hari things to him? " He grinned at the sparkle in her eyes. She understood him. But not quite.

" Oh, no, no. I want to make myself very clear on this one, Della. You _talk _the Mata Hari way to _him_, you _do_ the Mata Hari _things_ to _me_.…."

" U-uh. I see." She pursed her lips again, and settled herself more comfortable in his arms. " Well, let me think about that. It's been a while since I last did that for you… "

" Would you like to practise first? " his voice lowered at the thought of it.

" Well, not on you of course. You know my Mata Hari ways. "

" I do? "

" You taught them to me…"

He laughed out loud, and made her look up to him again. " Your mischief is even worse than mine. " He tapped her chin with his index finger, before kissing her inviting lips passionately. " I like that, " he purred. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he played with her tongue, and danced with it.

" That's because I had a very good teacher…" she breathed when they parted.

" I thought you had also studied some books about the subject? "

" Oh, you mean the ones I have from Rita Sue Bliss? " Her eyes smiled to him. " I read them all."

" I know you did. You know, I talked to her today…..to Rita Sue Bliss…. "

" Oh, you did? And? "

" Well, like you said, she is something else. " He really couldn't suppress his smile now. " She even offered me a job. She wants me to be her husband. "

She laughed her chuckles out loud. " Oh God, she did? Now that is interesting, Perry... What will she be paying you? And how? I wonder…." She narrowed her eyes, while she held her head to the side. " I bet she wants to pay you in kind…." She chuckled again. " And? "

" And, what? "

" Did you take the job? "

" I'm not sure yet. Do you want me to? "

" Well, I don't know. Will I be allowed to see you occassionally? " She toyed with his shirtbuttons, then started to unbutton them.

" I don't know. She is like she said herself, on the smiling side of forty, I might not be able to keep up with her. Maybe I won't even have time to see you ocassionally..."

She moist her lips with the tip of her tongue, and spoke softly. " You know, dear, honestly, I don't mean to offend you, but I really don't think you'd be able to cope with her… uhm… how do I say that … needs.. "

" Oh, so you think she practises what she preaches? "

" If she really does, Perry, you might not even live to tell afterwards…. "

" So…"

" So? "

" Maybe I won't take the job."

" No, don't. " her fingers lingered through his chesthair, and went up to the nape of his neck. " I would miss you too much, and …." she kissed his throat " ….I love you too much to practise on anyone else…"

" That sounds very much like Mata Hari, baby…"

" Do you think so? "

" I do. "

" So I'm doing a good job? "

" What do you think? Is there anything I wouldn't do for you right now? "

" Like laying still? "

She freed herself from his tight embrace and stood up, to slowly put her left leg next to him against the backside of the couch, and then sat down astride him on his thighs. He groaned in anticipation. The sparkling electricity lightened up her eyes now, and made his heart skip a beat when it reached him. She pulled his face to hers to kiss him ardently. The way her hand lingered downwards made him moan softly. " Now, is that a Mata Hari move? I can't remember teaching you that one. "

" Oh no, but that's because this is definetely a Della Street. "

" I thought so. " He pulled up her gown to caress her thighs, and lingered his hands upwards. " Then maybe _you_ should write a book on it. " He could not hide a contented smirk when he noticed there was no fabric at all underneath her gown, while he nuzzled his chin to her neck and bit her softly. Then his hands did some more moving of their own.

She gasped. " And that is a Perry Mason move? "

He didn't make a sound, but lifted his gaze up to meet her eyes. The moans he had wanted to elicit, were indeed a pleasure to his ears.

" Suddenly I'm not tired anymore. " she said under her breath.

" But we should go to sleep, don't you think? " He drew back his hands from under her gown.

" Maybe not. " She sat up on her knees.

" There is a very long day in front of us tomorrow. " He tried to sound serious, but he wasn't very succesful.

" We've handled cases before without getting much sleep. " Her hands made quick work of his belt and zipper.

" But you have to be fit to talk the Mata Hari way to Max Mulgrew tomorrow."

" I'll put some more make-up on, and use my bedroomvoice to get to him. "

" You really don't need your…." he paused when he realised she was indeed taking off his pants and briefs, and pushed them down to his ankles "... beautysleep? "

She shook her head. " No. " She pulled up her gown a little to drape it down again, making sure there was no naked skin revealed of both of them.

He laughed low while he faked despair. " Oh, well, I'm resting my case. "

Her laughter was low and very sultry, before she bent down a little to whisper to his ear. " Now, Mr. Mason, your case is doing a lot, but resting isn't one of them…"

She welcomed his hand for support, and entangled her fingers with his, while her other hand leaned on his heaving chest.

When she started to move her hips, and her moans became deeper, his last thought was to make a mental note to tell her to wear the black dress and the white jacket tomorrow. Then his brilliant brain shut down, and started to just register.

The last thing he saw before he had to close his eyes, was her pulling up the hem of her gown to just below her darkened sultry eyes, as if it was a veil.


End file.
